Aquariums, terrariums, and other enclosures designed with transparent walls to allow the interior to be viewed are normally lighted, if at all, from a light source located in the lid or cover of the enclosure. To make the appearance of the enclosure more aesthetically pleasing, these types of enclosures commonly include decorative backgrounds such as a thin sheet of plastic having a decorative scene thereon adhered to or otherwise disposed adjacent to the back wall or the side walls thereof. Light from the light source in the lid may illuminate the decorative background to some degree, or if the enclosure is positioned properly, light from a window or other source such as an ordinary lamp may illuminate the decorative scene from outside the enclosure to provide an aesthetically pleasing background scene to the aquarium or terrarium. Although effective to some extent, these arrangements do not provide the correct source of light to effectively illuminate a decorative background. Normally, the aquarium or terrarium is not positioned in front of or adjacent to a window or a lamp. Further, these sources of light would not contain sufficient light throughout the day to effectively illuminate the background. Obviously, a window would only allow light in during daylight hours. An ordinary lamp would also be ineffective in that it provides an unevenly distributed source of light which does not uniformly illuminate such a background.